1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an alkali metal electrochemical cell, and more particularly, to a lithium cell suitable for current pulse discharge applications with reduced or no appreciable voltage delay. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an alkali metal electrochemical cell having an electrolyte provided with an additive for the purpose of reducing and/or eliminating voltage delay under current pulse discharge applications. The preferred additive is a carbon oxide such as carbon dioxide.
Voltage delay is a phenomenon typically exhibited in alkali metal/mixed metal oxide cells, and particularly, in lithium/silver vanadium oxide cells, when a cell of this chemistry has been depleted of 40% to 70% of its capacity and is subjected to current pulse discharge applications. The voltage response of a cell which does not exhibit voltage delay during the application of a short duration pulse or pulse train has distinct features. First, the cell potential decreases throughout the application of the pulse until it reaches a minimum at the end of the pulse, and second, the minimum potential of the first pulse in a series of pulses is higher than the minimum potential of the last pulse. FIG. 1 is a graph showing an illustrative discharge curve 10 as a typical or "ideal" response of a cell during the application of a series of pulses as a pulse train that does not exhibit voltage delay.
The voltage response of a cell which does exhibit voltage delay during the application of a short duration pulse or during a pulse train can take one or both of two forms. One form is that the leading edge potential of the first pulse is lower than the end edge potential of the first pulse. In other words, the voltage of the cell at the instant the first pulse is applied is lower than the voltage of the cell immediately before the first pulse is removed. The second form of voltage delay is that the minimum potential of the first pulse is lower than the minimum potential of the last pulse when a series of pulses have been applied. FIG. 2 is a graph showing an illustrative discharge curve 12 as the voltage response of a cell that exhibits both forms of voltage delay.
The initial drop in cell potential during the application of a short duration pulse reflects the resistance of the cell, i.e., the resistance due to the cathode, anode, electrolyte, surface films and polarization. In the absence of voltage delay, the resistance due to passivated films on the anode and/or cathode is negligible. However, the formation of a surface film is unavoidable for alkali metal, and in particular, lithium metal anodes, and for lithium intercalated carbon anodes, due to their low potential and high reactivity towards organic electrolytes. Thus, the ideal anode surface film should be electrically insulating and ionically conducting. While most alkali metal, and in particular, lithium electrochemical systems meet the first requirement, the second requirement is difficult to achieve. In the event of voltage delay, the resistance of these films is not negligible, and as a result, impedance builds up inside the cell due to this surface layer formation which often results in reduced discharge voltage and reduced cell capacity. In other words, the drop in potential between the background voltage and the lowest voltage under pulse discharge conditions, excluding voltage delay, is an indication of the conductivity of the cell, i.e., the conductivity of the cathode, anode, electrolyte, and surface films, while the gradual decrease in cell potential during the application of the pulse train is due to the polarization of the electrodes and electrolyte.
Thus, the existence of voltage delay is an undesirable characteristic of alkali metal/mixed metal oxide cells subjected to current pulse discharge conditions in terms of its influence on devices such as medical devices including implantable pacemakers and cardiac defibrillators. Voltage delay is undesirable because it limits the effectiveness and even the proper functioning of both the cell and the associated electrically powered device under current pulse discharge conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The provision of an additive in the electrolyte of an electrochemical system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,304 to Ebner et al. which relates to improvements with respect to the recharging of secondary active metal cells. Such cells include those having anodes of lithium activated with a nonaqueous electrolyte solution which utilizes an organic ester of methyl formate together with lithium salt and an additive of CO.sub.2 in the electrolyte solution. The addition of the CO.sub.2 results in high lithium cycling efficiencies in this secondary electrochemical cell, and sufficient cell conductivity so that the high energy density of the cell can be maintained over a broad temperature interval and over a wide range of discharge rates. This patent discloses that the CO.sub.2 electrolyte also appears to reduce passivation effects in methyl formate solutions.
The present invention is directed to a lithium/mixed metal oxide cell system that is preferably activated with a electrolyte comprising solvents from a family of cyclic carbonates and diethers having an inorganic salt with the general formula MM'F.sub.6 dissolved therein. This electrolyte solution is chemically dissimilar to the electrolyte solution disclosed by Ebner et al.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,085,256 and 4,326,014 to Dey relate to the inhibition of self-discharge of high temperature organic electrolyte cells. The active anode material preferably consists of lithium and it is pre-treated in a solution of the electrolyte through which is bubbled, in a gaseous form, certain reactants including CO.sub.2 to form a coating layer upon the anode. The coating layer is insoluble in the electrolyte during open circuit storage and does not appear to interfere with the onset of the discharge reaction or with the total capacity of the cell. This patent does not discuss the use of carbon dioxide as an electrolyte additive for the purpose of reducing and/or eliminating voltage delay.